Log Date 2.15
by schmeepser Log Date 2.15.09 Hi there. ██████ here. ... I saw him again. They guy with the real long neck. Closer to my house this time. On the corner of ████ and ██████. Next to the lamppost. Dunno what he's doing in my neighborhood. Don't think his neck is real, either. It's too twisty and bendy to be real. But he was just standing there. His head was all limp and such, his arms just dangling at his side. It was freaky,man. The black stuffs was dripping from his fingers. Looked kinda like blood. Real dry, goopy, concentrated blood. The lamppost light he stood under was all flickery. Gave everything a real unsettling air. Like yesterday, I tried to ignore him. But... he's so close to my house. He's awfully close to the neighbors, and their kid, too. I didn't like it. The thing is, him being there isn't the scary part. It's all the things that keep happening when he's there. ... Like yesterday? After I walked my dog, I want home and turned on the TV. Just like normal. And it didn't work. It was all weird and static-y. Mind you, it's a real old TV. Sometimes it just doesn't work. But after the static, the screen went black, there was a weird gurgling noise, and the lights went out. And the gurgling noise kept going. So I just sat there. Then it turned back on. Channel █ News. I never watch the news. But this time I did. They talked about an incident at a park in my neighborhood. In the ██████ area, just about where I was walking my dog the other night. Just about where I saw him. They talked about the boys. Those two kids across the street? Who lost their house to a fire? The police found them at the park. There bodies, to be more precise. Horribly mangled. Just completely torn up, missing chunks of flesh, limbs bent the wrong way, long scratches across their bodies... There was no consistency in the injuries. They were attacked in a frenzy. The only thing that seemed intentional was their necks. Their necks were completely gone, pieces of their severed heads found scattered about the park. The autopsy said the spine was completely missing, ripped out of the hole made where the neck used to be. Police.. have no idea what happened. They think it's some sort of sick serial killer. The parents, of course, are hysterical. But no one can do anything about it. Yet. I'm starting to think the long- neck guy might have something to do with it. Every time something bad happens, he's there. Even when it doesn't, he's there. The fire. The kid's room. Yesterday night. I'm starting to think he was there 1349 and 1929, during those massacres. Anyways. I turned the TV off after that and tried to forget about him for a while. ... After today, it's kinda hard to. I've seen him two days in a row now. It's kinda really scary. I went straight on home after I saw him on the street corner. I locked the doors, closed the blinds, and shut myself in my office. That was at 2:13 this afternoon. It's 11:30 now. I haven't moved. I'm kind of hungry. ... I went to the kitchen to grab some food, right? Because I haven't eaten in nine hours? I was in the kitchen. Looking in the fridge. And I heard it. The scratching. It was soft at first but gradually got louder, at my window. I had the blinds drawn, and there was no way in hell I was opening them. I tried to be quiet, but the second I moved, there was a thump. A thump on the window. And then heavy breathing. Almost a wheeze. And then the voice. The same one on my TV last night. And I bolted. I'm back in my office now. I don't know what to do. I think I'll just crash here for the night. There's no windows in this room. I'm probably safe. But I need to get some sleep. If I can. End log. Previous entry Return to stories Return to homepage Category:Stories Category:Journals Category:Log-Date